


Like A (Broken) Record

by Midori_Hime



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Based on a song, Drama, F/M, One True Pairing, Romance, Teenagers, Two Shot, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midori_Hime/pseuds/Midori_Hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was wrong, and he knew it. It would throw things out of balance but that made it all the more tempting. She knew it too. But that didn't make her yearning any weaker. Yakari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yamato

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a song that mentioned a broken record - I believe it was from the anime NANA, but I don't know. The Wish part also comes from a NANA song of the same name.

Most people would get sick of the same song quickly. Repeat, repeat, repeat - the same thing got a bit dull after a while, didn't it? Yamato couldn't always agree with that though. As a musician, some songs held a special place in his mind. Certain songs inspired him and were the reason he was so passionate about his music. Sometimes, songs reflected life much more clearly than words and could strike a chord within people's hearts.

Apart from that, he himself was a broken record. He got up, got ready, went to school, practiced with his band, went home, did his homework while cooking for his father, answer the phone and assured his father it was okay he wasn't coming home or that he'd be late, eat on the couch while channel surfing, do the dishes, clean a bit, finish any homework and probably go to bed. There was variation in that routine occasionally, but like teenagers world wide, life revolved around the horrendous hell hole of school.

However, he was on repeat for other things as well. Takeru constantly whined about how his older brother babied and protected him (he was trying to break free of his brother complex though) and he used the same repertoire of "Oh, thank you! I'm glad you enjoy our music! Have a nice day~" peppered with a handful of compliments to his stalkerish fangirls whenever they decided to scream their love for The Teenage Wolves.

But a record always needed a record player to be heard. Taichi was the one who made him be heard. It's not like he was dependent on the brunette, or that he was too meek to speak up for himself. Spending time with Tai had certainly improved his confidence, no doubt, but Tai had been his first real friend. Not that they'd acted like it at first, but it was the truth. Now people asked if something was wrong if one was seen without the other. They had a routine that was set in stone. Round and round went the record, playing the same song to the same tune.

Of course, there were scratches on the disc. They'd fight occasionally and the music would be thrown out of whack for a while, but the tune would be righted again soon. It always did. Their friendship wasn't perfect, but it was theirs and it worked for them. But... Yamato frowned a bit, deep in his musings. What would happen if the record was scratched beyond repair? What if the record became irrepairable, no matter the care they gave or how much they fought to heal it?

What if... Yamato fell in love with Yagami Hikari? He was in a quaint French cafe, sitting at his favourite table by the front window, and the subject of his thoughts walked by. The blonde attempted a smile and half-heartedly waved and the smiling brunette walked past with a group of younger girls who all giggled and pointed at the small time rock star. Was it wrong that his eyes followed her form until the sister of his best friend turned the corner, her gaggle of girls following? Was it wrong that he wanted to run out of the cafe, quickly stop by the flower shop at the end of the street (not Sora's - it'd be a bit awkward buying flowers from his ex-girlfriend for a new girl), get some ayame flowers (Yamato may or may not have been listening when the younger girl had told Miyako that the purple plant was her favourite flower), catch up to her and tell her that he loved her, giggling groupies be damned!

Yes. He knew the answer. It was stupid to ponder on such things when the answer was as blatantly obvious as this. Hikari was sweet and charming and kind. She was also his best friend's cherished baby sister and the girl of his younger brother's dreams. Daisuke, who looked up to him, would be devastated if he found out one of his mentor's was also after his crush. All the wrongs didn't, couldn't, stop him from wanting though...

He left the cafe and wandered slowly home. His father was in Kyoto for a week, business as usual. He didn't mind. Being alone meant he could play his guitar to all hours of the night. No parents, no 'get to bed now!', no worries; it was just him, his guitar and his thoughts in the quiet of his dark apartment.

And when it came down to it, the song that was born from the six hours of emotions and well practiced finger movements was only a wish, and it'd never be more than that.


	2. Hikari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Hikari is 15, this is set 4 years after 02 (or 3, if you go by the dub). Technically, that means Yamato should be 18, but since I don't know his birthday, I'm just going to say he was born after April and therefore was stuffed into the next year. Or Hikari can be going on 16 and Yama just turned 17. Whatever floats your boat!
> 
> The song "Wish" is by Oliva and the other song used ("Cut Me Free") is by her as well. Both are from the anime NANA.
> 
> But this is adieu until the sequel.

It'd been a week since then. I hadn't seen him. Not once. It was strange. Usually, Yamato and Tai were in each others faces, 24/7, but the last time I'd seen him was when he was in that cafe. He'd looked melancholy, I suppose. But Yamato had never been open with his emotions, even when he had conquered his fears.

Sighing, I shook my head, trying to throw out the thoughts of him. Rain was falling heavily as I looked outside. We were eating indoors today - Miyako and Iori had come to sit with Takeru, Daisuke and I. They all knew something was up, but I played on the fact that I wasn't feeling well. It was common knowledge that I had a weak immune system. As much as the lie hurt them, with me not being honest to the best friends I'll ever have, it hurt me too. After all, how was I suppose to nicely break two of those friends hearts and tell one that my own heart was set on his older brother?

It wasn't fair. What's more is that it was impossible. Ishida Yamato and his band were idolised by a ridiculous amount of girls. Why would one average looking fifteen year old catch his attention? Yamato was gorgeous, no one would deny that, even onii-chan would grumble about how the girls would flock to him without effort (Daisuke had agreed that soccer stars should be more popular than pretty boy band singers, but I'm getting off topic).

Apart from that, he would never hurt Takeru. He'd sacrificed his own happiness when he told his mother to take his younger brother and everyone knew he'd forego his own feelings in a heartbeat as long as his sibling was happy. Siblings... I know Tai thought I was still too sweet and naive to date, but even when he did figure it out, I doubt he'd be happy if I wanted to be with his best friend. Nobody was good enough for his sister, in his opinion. You'd think he'd be able to trust me with Yamato considering I've known him since I was eight, but Taichi would see that as more of a betrayal.

Not that he could talk. He's the one who unknowingly seduced Sora away from Yamato. Not that they'd hooked up immediately, but Yamato saw it as clear as day, how her eyes would wander. We all saw the drama unfold; we saw how he tried to be brave, how Taichi slowly started to realise his feelings and what had happened and how Sora showed up with her hand in his one day. Yamato let her go gracefully. They were still good friends, but he'd been hurt. Well, onii-chan and Sora were too wrapped up in each other to care really. ...That's not fair. Neither of them meant to hurt Yamato. But neither of them had tried to heal him either... It must have been awkward, to be fair, but they were best friends!

I was there though. Onii-chan always used to go to all of his concerts. He'd already brought the ticket but Sora wanted to go out that night. She always used to be in the front row too... I was given the ticket and took Sora's place. When I waited out in the cold to tell him I'd be there if he ever needed anything, he took me out. It was the same cafe I saw him at the other day. Apparently, his mum's mother is French, and he enjoys French desserts and sheepishly told me he spends more time there than he should.

I was thirteen at the time. In the time that passed, my feelings have grown, rather than diminished as I hoped they would. Girls often dreamt of falling in love, but this love, the one I truly desperately wanted, was the one I would do anything to get rid of. There was nothing wrong with Yamato, nor with me. I think we could make a relationship work. We knew each others history and we'd been through so much together. But we weren't in each others pockets, so there was always more to learn and cherish, and we would be able to give each other space.

But... Just like a broken record, I cannot forget. Takeru, Daisuke, onii-chan... It wouldn't be fair. I always did this - comparing, always comparing. Takeru didn't show it much, but occasionally he'd resent his brother for the attention he got, not that Yamato asked for it. If I chose Yamato over Takeru, my friend, my  _best_  friend, would be crushed for so many reasons. I couldn't hurt his esteem like that. But I can't take it! Yamato is always in my head, getting all of my attention. It makes me so weary, I'll choke under these emotions if I don't do anything about it soon.

Somehow, the school day was over. I didn't really remember most of it. As unfair as it was to him, I hated Yamato. He'd managed to wriggle his way under my skin without me even knowing and I couldn't remove the stubborn thoughts that revolved around the blonde man with a cocky smile. I walked in the direction of my home after saying goodbye to everyone. I could see they were still worried, so I told them I'd go to bed early and drink lots of tea. It seemed to appease them as they continued on towards their own homes.

They didn't need to know I wasn't going directly home. Rain kept thudding against my pink umbrella and I drifted back into my circling thoughts. My feet knew the path well enough without my needed to concentrate. Eventually, I was at the bottom of the stairs that would lead me to one of Odaiba's best look out spots. The wind was strong and it hit my face roughly, but I wished I could be here all the time. My head was clear now and Yamato would be banished from my head for a good few hours at least. Long enough for me to get my homework done in peace without doodling his name or hearts in the margins...

Eventually, I did go home and drank plenty of tea. That was only because my umbrella had been blown away and now I was soaked, but at least I wouldn't have told another lie now. Laying in bed, I turned on my radio, brushing my hair. The host announced The Teenage Wolve's piece, "Wish", the title song of their first English album. Last year, the band had travelled to America. They hadn't done as well as they'd hoped, but they had done pretty damn well according to Mimi. Either way, upon their return, their fans had gone mental, boosting their spirits.

With a guilty pleasure, I listened to Yamato. His smooth and quiet voice contrasted nicely with the fast rock beat. I grinned a bit, still not entirely used to hearing him sing in English. I can't say I've ever really listened to his type of music willingly before, but I found myself relating to "Wish" much more than I thought I would. He was the challenge to my ordinary (or what my ordinary should be) and with looks like that, how was he not a special curiosity? Obviously, I felt like I'd been turned upside down and inside out and even if I could get it together to tell him, I doubt I would.

The thoughts in my head, telling me I shouldn't lead people on, or shouldn't delude myself... I ignored them every now and again. He'd been surprised by the nameless gift he'd received on White Day. Most of his fans were obnoxious, but my gift had been modest in comparison. But that was because I'm a coward; I couldn't get found out. As much as I want to yell my emotions to him, I don't dare to for fear of the resulting drama. I'd written on a note, imprinted with a feather, that I wished him the very best.

I wish he'd make the connection of the shape of the feather to Angewoman and then to me. Again, I was hoping for someone else to do the dirty work for me. And whose to say he didn't already know? He was probably too honourable to embarass me. Or maybe he already had another girlfriend. I'm getting ahead of myself again, aren't I? That was all assuming I even have a chance...

I want to breath my light into him and take his sadness away. I want to make sure he feels nothing but joy and his heart is full of goodness, as corny as that sounds. He's my obsession, whether that's any good or not, but he's also my friend, and that means so much more to me. I fall into bed, and turn off the radio. That I could find a way to not hurt anyone, that I could unstick these words from my stubborn heart and be truly honest with my feelings... That's my "Wish".


End file.
